ps3fandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Open World games
Open World Playstation 3 games The following Playstation 3 games are non-linear by design, where the player is free to enjoy diversions or explore the game world without too much restriction * Alone in the Dark (2008) * Assassin's Creed series * Batman: Arkham (series) * Borderlands 1, 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel * Brütal Legend * Burnout Paradise * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 * Darksiders 1 & 2 * Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide * Dead Rising 1, 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record '''(a reimagining of 2) * ''Deadly Premonition'' - This is one of those games you either love or you hate. It was both praised and panned by critics. Listed in the 2012 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, Deadly Premonition holds the record as the "Most Critically Polarizing Survival Horror Game". Honestly that's an understatement more like most critically polarizing game "period". * ''Demon's Souls and Dark Souls 1 & 2'' * '''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon * Disney Infinity (series) * Dragon Age: Inquisition * Dragon's Dogma * Driver: San Francisco * Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas * Far Cry series * Fuel * Grand Theft Auto series * Infamous (series) * Just Cause 2 * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning * L.A. Noire * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Lego Dimensions * Lego Jurassic World * Lego Marvel Super Heroes and Lego Marvel's Avengers * Lego The Hobbit * Lego The Lord of the Rings * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII * Mafia II * Mercenaries 2: World in Flames * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor - take my advice. Don't get the PS3 or Xbox 360 versions of this game. Get one of the PC, PS'4' or Xbox One versions. * Midnight Club: Los Angeles * Minecraft * Need for Speed series * Ōkami (HD remaster) - a retail product was released in Japan, while the game is available only for download through the PlayStation Network in Europe and North America. The decision boggled players, considering that the HD Japanese version of the physical copy of the game also came with the English, French and German languages respectively. The remastered edition supports the PlayStation Move peripheral, and Trophy support has been added. (source Wikipedia) * Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising * Prince of Persia (2008) * Prototype 1 & 2 * Rage * Risen 3: Titan Lords - If you do choose to get this game, DON'T get the PS3 version. Trust me, get the PC version and you'll be thanking me later. * Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare * Red Faction: Guerrilla - a futuristic open world game set on Mars with realistic physics, creative & over-the-top weapons and a completely destructible environment. What more could you want? * Sacred 2: Fallen Angel * Saints Row series * Shaun White Snowboarding * Skate 1, 2 & 3 * Sleeping Dogs * Spider-Man games * SSX (2012) * Tales of Zestiria * Terraria - a 2D metroidvania indie game * Test Drive Unlimited 2 * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion '''and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim''' * The Godfather 1 & 2 * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * The Saboteur * Tony Hawk's (series) * Toy Story 3: The Video Game * Two Worlds II * Viking: Battle for Asgard * Watch Dogs * Way of the Samurai 3 & 4 * Wheelman * Yakuza (series)